iMeet the Pirates
by the-hunger-jaws
Summary: The Pirates of the Caribbean travel into the future and meet the web show, iCarly, on a ship that is destined to sink. They soon must learn how to survive in order to escape the deserted island that they all had been swept to after the disaster on their cruise ship.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters names or their movie/shows names and characters.

Prologue

In 1774, a group of aliens built a time machine and sent three people into it they were Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth Turner into it and landing in 2010, right as iCarly won tickets for a trip on a cruise liner, but they shall stumble upon the pirates help them and try to survive alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters names or their movie/shows names and characters.**

Chapter One

Happy Letters Studio 14 9:45 AM

Happy M Studios the home of Happy M, a television superstar, was holding a contest for, "5 tickets for A from Seattle to London." yelled Happy M. In the audience was Carly and Spencer, hoping to win. After two hours, it was time for the winner. "Now, it's time for the winner!" yelled Happy M, "The winner is….CARLY SHAY!" "Yes, yes we won", yelled Carly. Soon, the returned home to tell the news to Sam, Gibby and Freddy.

London 1:00

It was a normal day in 1774, everyone was doing their jobs. But the day was shattered when a sound equal to five hundred cannons fired at the same time. Soon, everyone looked up and saw a humanoid figure calling to all. "We want to give you technology to change your world, so we have given you a time machine." Soon the spacecraft sent down a machine that looked like a carriage. So the figures chose three figures Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, two pirates who worked together and Elizabeth Turner, a young royal, were thrown into to portal and sent to 2010 Seattle.

Shay Apartment 2:55

"Hey guys we just won five tickets for the ship Alumina" yelled Carly. "Really, that's cool" said Freddy. "Yeah, she just said that smarty." said Sam. "Okay let's start to pack." said Spencer. Two hours later they were ready to go and headed to the docks, to amazement, to danger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Seattle Docks 4:55

"All aboard" yelled the conductor "for the one week trip from Seattle to Sydney." The ICarly group got onboard without incident. As everyone prepared to get on, the three people landed in Puget Sound. , "What, where are we?" asked Elizabeth. "Well, in water." replied Jack. The three began to argue when three tickets for "Alumina" fell in front of the group. "Hey, let's go on this ship." said Jack. They all agreed and quickly got out and headed to the entrance ramp. "Um, why are you dressed like that?" asked the conductor. "Is there a problem or will you just take the ticket." replied Barbossa. So the conductor took the tickets and let them in. Soon, the ship set off to its destination but it will end in disaster and will test both groups will to survive.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alumima 7:55 pm

"Wow, this is incredible." said Carly. That same thought went through both groups. "Well, this more luxurious than the queen's castle." mumbled Barbossa. The pirates walked around when Jack bumped into Carly. "Oh, sorry about that." apologized Carly. Jack also apologized when Carly asked him why is he and his friends dressed like that. "Well, these things threw us in a carriage and now we're here." So Carly brought them to the ICarly group and all in the room stared in awe, three figures from over three hundred years ago stands in front of them. They introduced themselves and began to explore the ship when suddenly giant tentacles from the Krakken sprung up and began to drown the ship. Roars of terror were heard all around the ship, people cramming in lifeboats, but happily they made it, all except ICarly and the pirates. The groups tried to run to the nearest lifeboat, but the tentacles pulled the ship vertically. "What do we do?" yelled Carly; "I know" yelled Spencer. He showed her a toy shuriken and he threw it at cables holding a tower that releases steam, and the tower toppled over and crushed the Krakken. But the pressure building up inside made the ship explode and sending the groups into the ocean and drifting them into a new adventure.


End file.
